Late Night
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: A late night conversation between Tony and his dad leads to some surprises.  This is part of my Fate scenario.
1. Wishing

Wishing

Opening the front door as quietly as he possibly could, Tony slipped it ajar and entered his house. He stood a moment and listened intently, hoping that for once, his dad would be asleep and not notice the current time, or the fact that he was, once again, pretty late. Luck wasn't with him, though. Noting that the lights were off in both the kitchen and basement, he cut off the living room and entry lamps before he made his way upstairs.

His dad's light was on, and his bedroom door was wide open. Tony sighed in resignation, and reconciled himself to the inevitable. Something unpleasant would be coming his way in the very near future!

NCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs was propped against the headboard and pillows of his bed, and he was reading. Glancing up at the doorway, he greeted his son, studying him over the rim of his glasses. "Did you have a good time?"

Tony grasped the doorframe lightly, hoping he would get to slide by straight to his own room. "Hey, Dad- yes, we had a really good time and I know it's my bedtime..."

In response, Jethro shook his head and held out his hand, and Tony instantly changed his voice's tone from conversational to pleading. "Dad, please. Give me a pass on this one. I'm just a little bitty bit late, not that much- I mean I barely even missed curfew tonight."

Experienced in Tony's line of reasoning, the father ignored his son's attempt to bypass trouble and responded firmly, "Keys now, Tony, and for your information, you are close to an hour past your curfew."

Tony knew his dad wouldn't change his mind, so he pulled out his car keys from a front pocket of his khakis and handed them over, muttering, "Dad, really, I'm seventeen now. Can't you just make my curfew later? That's the whole problem- if you'd make it later I wouldn't always get into trouble by missing it."

Jethro nodded in disbelief and set the keys on his nightstand. He had to give the boy credit for trying to change the course of events. Tony kicked off his shoes and lay down on his stomach on his father's bed, sighing dramatically and puffing his lip into a pout.

"Ok, Son," he spoke resolutely, " you know that missing your curfew tonight means that there is no next weekend out for you, so get all of those plans cancelled. I have no intention of making your curfew later, so you need to learn how to make it home with plenty of time to spare instead. How does that sound for a brilliant plan and appropriate rejoinder?"

Tony frowned unhappily at that suggestion. "You're killing me, Dad. You know what's up for next weekend? That's the end of season football party, the celebration party for a great season with fantastic players and winning scores. Do you want me to be the only player on the whole team who doesn't go? Won't that make you feel bad knowing that your very own child has been left out of the tribute?"

Jethro couldn't help but smirk. "Nope, not in the least- in fact, with all this additional time you'll be spending at home the next few days, you can help more around the house. There are some advantages to your being grounded, and this means you will be working in the front yard each afternoon."

Tony groaned and rolled over on his back, but decided to give it one more try. "Ok, forget me, Dad, your only child and fine specimen of a son and the fact that it would be great to go to the party where I am one of the stars. Don't have second thoughts at all, or waste any guilt about that. However, why in the world would you want to break Kimberly Kirkland's heart by refusing to allow me to take her to that dance?"

"Kimberly Kirkland- how does she fit into the picture? I thought you were going out with Alexis Watts."

"Dad, that was tonight," Tony explained carefully. "Next week is Kimberly's week with my stunning self. Or at least it was supposed to be, but someone parental wants to deprive her of my sparkling companionship and devilish good looks." Tony rolled over and smiled at his dad.


	2. Hoping

Hoping

Jethro regarded him over the rim of his glasses. "Ok, well, the answer is you are still on restriction, the punishment will not change, and I will not keep discussing it. It's late and I'm very tired. I want you to go get settled- you need to be in the bed right now instead of up talking."

Tony rolled back over and looked at his dad with concern. "I got it, Dad. I'm not arguing."

Jethro smiled in reply and the look was one filled with pride. Tony was a fantastic kid, and a great son, and the teen was right- he did have good looks and a great personality, and as a parent, Jethro knew that he had hit the jackpot with his child. Softening a bit, he asked, "Did you have a good time tonight, Anthony?"

Tony propped himself on an elbow and winked, "She had me at hello, Daddy." Seeing Jethro's puzzled look, he clarified, "It's from _Jerry Maguire, _Dad, a great movie with Renee Zellweger and Tom Cruise. The line, I mean, is from that movie."

"I see," his father responded, leaning down to brush back Tony's bangs. Tony responded by scooting so that his head was in his father's lap.

He looked up suddenly and regarded Jethro with a serious expression. "Dad, I want to ask you something I have been considering, though. You know I'm seventeen now, and just about to go to college..."

"No," Jethro interrupted, shaking his head firmly and resting his hand against Tony's chest. "I'm not extending your curfew because you are about to go to college. In fact, I am not going to extend it when you actually go to college, either. There is absolutely nothing you need to be doing, or should be doing, after one o'clock in the morning. I will not change my mind. So save your breath on this one."

"That's not what I was going to say, but you know what, Dad? When I have a kid I'm going to let him stay out as long as he wants when he is seventeen 'cause he won't have a curfew..."

"That sounds negligent, and a surefired way to guarantee an irresponsible child. Get to your point, though. I don't think the purpose for your speaking is your future offspring."

Tony gave his dad one of his megawatt smiles. "No, that's just an aside." He stayed silent several seconds and gathered his thoughts, then reached up and rubbed his father's cheek. "Dad, what I actually wanted to say was, would you support my decision and give me your blessing if I decided to go into law enforcement when I'm all grown?"

Jethro's immediate reaction was one of shock. He was definitely not expecting that law enforcement was an option his son would find interesting enough to pursue. He swallowed and silently counted to ten before he answered the question carefully. "Law enforcement- where did that come from? You've always wanted a career that revolved around sports, Tony. I don't think you've ever really mentioned law enforcement."

"Well, now I'm obviously getting older and wiser, Dad."

"That is debateable. However, would you honestly want to be in a field like your dad? I'm an NCIS agent, as you are well aware, and that's law enforcement for the Military- for the United States Navy."

"I know that, Dad, I know exactly what you do and how you do it. I have spent a great deal of time thinking about this for the past several months. Here's the deal though, my precious parent. I want to be like the man I admire the absolute most in the world." Sitting up abruptly, Tony leaned over and hugged his father, then slid off the bed. "You are that man. I respect you, and I love you. Night, Daddy," he called out, leaving his father's room to go to his own, not waiting for his father's response.

Jethro shook his head in disbelief and pride, watching his child disappear across the hall to his room. Tony's suggestion had blindsided him, and he needed some time to process the information. This had turned into the late night to top all late nights!


End file.
